Personalities
We have many amazing citizens who have already flocked to the budding city of Albion. We’re excited to count you among them! Here’s just a few of the who’s who in our great city. =Notables= The Albion Elite: The Best and Brightest that have helped make your new home a reality. Mayor Jessica Hornwood: Mayor of Albion Miss Hornwood was a longstanding representative in the great state of Texas, representing the 3rd district following the retirement of Sam Johnson. She was a rabidly pro-business and pro-education supporter, able to easily ride the technocratic wave of the 2020 elections into reelection. It shocked many pundits when she announced she would be stepping down to run for Mayor of a strange new project in Texas. A rumored presidential canidate falling into a local political quagmire? Yet Miss Hornwood could see the potential in the project, and her massive success and outstanding leadership has been greatly appreciated. Eh, Honestly… She’s an opportunist. She knows what she’s about and is trying to take it. Some people miss being nobility so much they’ll be a Queen to a King if it means getting that sweet taste of real power. Marcello “Marcus” Gordon the IV: President of Gordon Industries Mr. Gordon descends from a long line of accomplished Scottish industrialists. The Gordon family has been in the arms and munitions manufacturing business since the 1800’s, and as a family owned business it has been passed down from generation to generation with near infinite success. Gordon Industries has provided the initial capital for the foundation of Albion, offering a staggering fifty-five-billion-dollar investment in the creation of the city. His corporation has moved it’s headquarters into the area, and many suspect Marcus views this city as his magnum opus. It’s initial success certainly must be a grand sign for the 43 year old CEO. Marcus Gordon in the Prince of Albion. Most Princes do their best to stay out of the public spotlight, but, hey, Marcus never was one for convention. Ole’ Blue Eyes is a dangerous foe and a powerful friend in the area, keeping a tight leash on anyone within his city. He’s a true blooded Ventrue, but frankly if you didn’t realize the guy who built a giant silver tower with his name on it is a Ventrue you’re not going to make it long out here. Chang Yung: Senior Vice President, Shine-Light Entertainment Foreign investors are always welcome in Albion! The Chinese entertainment industry was looking for a new place to expand into, and they have enthusiastically-*BZZT* This fucker is going to be a problem. Fuck the Kuei-Jin. If you see the Shine-Light Signage, stay far away. Believe me, you’re not welcome there. Amani Akan: Famed Celebrity Amani Akan, our own personal starlet, has finally come out of seclusion to establish her own personal movie studio right here in New Albion. Madame White is always looking for new talent, why not walk in and join one of her many, many open casting calls? Their first movie premiers will be coming soon! She’s fresh, but fresh can be dangerous sometimes. After a about a decade of radio silence, our little celebrity has appeared from the ether to give Gordon some credibility in the art world. If you’re going to sell out, I suppose you can only do it once. Might as well do it big. Wonder what her price was… Doctor Duncan Hollow: Dean of New Albion University Our esteemed Dr. Hollow is perhaps best known for his rediscovery of the tomb of the Sumerian Queen Jez Dagan, which was thought lost to the ages. His miraculous study of ancient archeology made him a overnight celebrity in academic circles. His next great project is going to be right here in New Albion, nurturing the minds of our next generation. Our best guess pegs this guy as working for… Well, someone. Thing is, he just doesn’t seem bright enough to have stumbled onto an ancient locale like that on his own. Plus, fuck, what kind of family calls themselves “Hollow”? Someone has to be doing a bit. Miss- *Bbbzzzttttt* Ole’ Uncle Johnny I was born in a log cabin I built with my own two hands. I was born sooooOOooooo ugly that my own mother didn’t attend my birth. And I’m the one providing you with this handy dandy map. Me. Not your sire. Not your Primogen. Not even your prince. See, I don’t like Fledgelings chargin’ into the mouth of hell without some sort of idea what is going on. Fuckin’ up means a breach of the Masquerade. Breachin’ the Masquerade means I have actually /do work/ so this is a bit of “Ounce of prevention is worth a Pound of Cure.” And, uh, yes, I do have a way you can pay me back for my kindness. Coordinates are attached. Ain’t that convenient? “But Uncle Johnny, I never would have read this if I knew you’d ask something of me!” Welcome to the Un-Life, Kid. Enjoy your stay. =Full List= Ventrue *Marcel “Marcus” Gordon VI (Primogen/Prince) *Caius Gordon *Steven Shaw *Ajax Couronne *Miss Davis Ghouls *Lt. Samuel “Chess” Rooke *Robert “The Beaut” Buchanan *Mayor Jessica Hornwood *Chief Terry Bradshaw Toreador *Evelyn Whitehull *Vivian Vera *“Mona” *Amani Akan Tremere *James Atticus Brufold (Primogen) *Donald “Don” Shelty *Jackson Steele *Anna Green *Sparky *Vera McMillen Ghouls *Dr. Duncan Hollow Malkavian *Dr. Pendleton (Primogen) *Ben Jamin *Rosa Hernandez *Wessen Smith Gangrel *Hackett (Primogen) *Crickett *Kenna Baird Nosferatu *“Uncle” Jonathan Crowley (Primogen) *Newman Seinfeld *R0sw311 *Bottles Brujah *Sarah Moore (Primogen) *Baxter Jones *Jackie West Independents *Mama Juju *The Patti Clan (Giovanni) Sabbat *Count Navarro *The Surgoen *Leopold Chavous *Onawa Bonebender Category:Archive